Salior Insanity
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Hello, humans. It is I, Insanity. Usagi's been acting strange...i wonder why...hehehe... You know what they say, 'Blame it all on the peolpe in my head' It's my first(and probably last if you don't r&r) songfic. lot of Misunderstanding or little bit


I don't own SailorMoon, so quit calling me! I do own the voice in Usagi's head and her alter ego, Sailor Insanity. The song is by Red Hot Chili Peppers: The Otherside  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi didn't know how much longer she could take this. The voice that was telling her to kill them. She looks at each one of her, so-called friends.  
  
They all hated her, she knew it. They never liked her, they never needed her at all. She was nothing to them, nothing at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She could hear her heart pounding in her ears; if she didn't get away soon, she'd make a terrible mistake and hurt somebody.  
  
"I have to go, minna." She mumbled and stood, gathering up her things. "Okaasan, wants me home early today."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a rabbit." Rei said bluntly, "You just don't want to study."  
  
*No, * she thought, * I have a doctors appointment and getting new pills. *  
  
"Yeah, that's it." She replied lamely. "I don't want to study."  
  
Ami puts down her book and looked up angrily at the blonde girl. "Really Usagi, you need to study or how else are you going to rule the world?"  
  
She didn't reply but walked towards the door, hearing bits of the conversation.  
  
"Really, I don't know why she's the princess, she never studies!" Rei said to them.  
  
Usagi could feel the voice in her head talking to her. 'Why not?!' The voice asked, 'They're asking for it!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*No! * Usagi said firmly, *We will not hurt them! *  
  
'What about..the Chibi Brat?' the voice asked sounding curious, 'All we have to do is get her alone and ..'  
  
An image appeared in Usagi's head. It was so vivid and gory that she felt incline to throw up.  
  
*NO! *  
  
'Alright, alight' the voice grumbled, 'Sheesh, the brat won't die.yet.' With that Usagi went about her day.  
  
  
  
Next day in school the voice, who she now calls Shitora, was back at it again.  
  
'How about Haruna-sensei?' Shitora asked gleefully, 'Think of it, you can get her at detention! And no one will know!'  
  
*NO.*  
  
Shitora grumbled but said nothing.  
  
  
  
It was now after school and Usagi was walking towards the arcade. She promptly and abruptly said hello to Motoki, who greeted her, and went to the Sailor V game.  
  
As she played, Shitora began to talk again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I heard your voice through a photograph  
  
I thought it up it brought up the past  
  
Once you know you can never go back  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'How about Rei?' She asked, ' You two never got along and just because she's Sailor Mars doesn't mean anything.'  
  
*No.I can't do it. * She thought. *I won't take a life just because she annoys me. *  
  
'Oh?' Shitora grinned in Usagi mind, ' Even if she is the reason that you are going to the doctor, or as they are really called, psychiatrics?'  
  
*Shut up!* Usagi told her venomously. *You don't know anything! * With that Usagi stood up and left the arcade.  
  
She walked around then decided to go to the temple to pray for guidance.  
  
'You know what they would say.' Shitora said referring to the senshi, ' They'd say you'd need it because you're nothing but a clumsy, stupid, air- head of a blonde who just happens to have powers and be a thousand year-old princess.'  
  
*Leave me alone! * Usagi snapped at her, *I know that Mamo-chan still loves me! *  
  
Shitora laughed, 'Oh, onegai, Usa-girl, as if he ever loved you!' Shitora giggled, 'Haven't you noticed that he and Minako are always staring at each other? Haven't you noticed that he's treating you like a child?' Shitora sighs, ' Don't you know that he's only staying with you because of the Chibi Brat, Chibiusa? He loves her, like a daughter.' She shuddered, ' I don't want to think what she thinks about him! Ecchi!'  
  
Usagi felt tears fill her eyes, *No! * She cried out, *It's not true! It's not TRUE! * As she denied it, she ran up the temple stairs and into the small area where they used to train.  
  
That's when she saw them. They were there! Everyone, expect Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
They were having fun, having a picnic and didn't tell her about it. And that's when she saw it. Mamoru was holding Minako and should no discomfort at all! Her Mamo-chan was cheating on her and everyone but her knew it! Even the Chibi Brat!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Centuries are what it meant to me  
  
A cemetery where I marry the sea  
  
Stranger things could never change my mind  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
Take it on the otherside  
  
Take it on  
  
Take it on  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mina-chan!" Chibiusa said, " You're so much better than Usagi-baka, I hated her."  
  
"Now, Chibiusa," Minako scolded, "Usagi-chan is just stressed that's all."  
  
The pink haired pre-teen folded her arms, "She's crazy." She announced, "She talks to her self!"  
  
"What?!" They all stared at the child.  
  
"Now, Chibiusa," Mamoru said looking at her, "She's not crazy."  
  
"Yes she is!" Chibiusa told him, "She's always mumbling, 'no'! She's nuts!"  
  
"Maybe we should take her locket away." Haruka suggested. "That way we won't get killed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi hands clutched at her locket, *No! * She cried out in her mind. *This can't be happening! It Can't! *  
  
She was pale as death itself at this.  
  
"Hey," Makoto drew attention to herself, "Did you guys hear something?"  
  
They all stop to listen.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi was breathing hard, she still couldn't believe it. *How could they?* She thought with immense grief, *How could they do this to me? How? When I have befriended them and cared for them!? *  
  
Shitora made tsking sounds, ' I told you, before, Usa-girl.' She sighed ' they only stayed because of duty and the fact that you, a no good ditz got all the power. That's why they stayed as your friends, that's why they even bothered you, you baka.'  
  
"No." Usagi whispered and turned around swiftly, dropping her school bag and books and started running.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pour my life into a paper cup  
  
The ashtray's full and I'm spillin' my guts  
  
She wants to know am I still a slut  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Senshi heard the sound of trees rustling and quickly ran to see what it was. They saw Usagi's disappearing figure and her bag and books on the ground. On it said, 'Bunny' a nickname that she had.  
  
"We have to get her!" Mamoru told them.  
  
"Why should we?" Chibiusa asked in a haughtily voice, "All she's ever going to do is cry on her bed!"  
  
"But still, we need to explain this to her, maybe she'll understand." Makoto told her.  
  
"We're going an that's final." Mamoru announce in that one voice that said it was the end of the conversation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed  
  
A candidate for my soul mate bled  
  
Push the trigger and pull the thread  
  
I've got to take it on the otherside  
  
Take it on the otherside  
  
Take it on  
  
Take it on *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'See!' Shitora laughs gleefully, 'I told you! I told you!'  
  
*Hai * Usagi wept, *You did. *  
  
Usagi was now at the docks on a pier where they fought one of the youmas from the Dead Moon Circus. She looked down at the water and seemed to reach out. Goddess, she hated herself. For being weak, for being so stupid, for being...her. She hated it and now, she felt useless. She pulled her hair down from the traditional hairstyle of the royal line of the moon. She felt she wasn't worthy of it as she wasn't worthy of the Silver Crystal. She walked towards the edge and sat down., her feet were in the cold water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How long how long will I slide  
  
Separate my side I don't  
  
I don't believe it's bad  
  
Slit my throat  
  
It's all I ever  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The senshi arrived at the pier to see Usagi sitting there, her hair down and she rocked a bit, muttering something.  
  
"I told you she was crazy!" Chibiusa muttered, feeling sick. Her hands became transparent and she remembered who her mother really was and it was not Minako. "You have to stop her or I will never be born!"  
  
Mamoru consider this briefly, it wouldn't be bad if Chibiusa disappeared forever, but he didn't want Usagi to die to get rid of the brat.  
  
He walked forward, "Usako."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Usagi told him and looked at him, "Leave me alone!"  
  
'Kill him!' Shitora hissed, 'Do it! Do it now and you can be together, forever without that stupid twit to get in the way!'  
  
"No." Usagi shook her head, "I wouldn't kill him."  
  
At this point they were confused, who was she talking to?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Turn me on take me for a hard ride  
  
Burn me out leave me on the otherside  
  
I yell and tell it that  
  
It's not my friend  
  
I tear it down I tear it down  
  
And then it's born again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi finally stood up, a dagger appeared in her small hand. There was only one way to end this..  
  
"Usagi!! NO!"  
  
But it was too late now, Usagi took a dagger and slit her throat. After that her body fell backwards into the cold waters of the lake.  
  
'Well,' Shitora said to her, ' I tried, but hey, you should've killed them. Well this is goodbye, Usa-girl.'  
  
*Goodbye, minna. *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How long will I slide Separate my side I don't I don't believe it's bad Slit my throat is all I ever *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru still could get over it. And hearing Chibiusa wail as she disappeared wasn't even the half of it. The other half was when Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn appeared.  
  
"What have you done?" Pluto asked, tears fell silently down her eyes, "Now there is no future and when the coming of ice comes, there will be no one to save the earth."  
  
"We didn't mean to!" Ami sobbed, "We were planning a surprise party for her for getting higher marks than me!"  
  
"What could've happened?" Saturn looks at the Time Senshi.  
  
Pluto closed her eyes, "Sailor Insanity has claimed another victim."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How long will I slide Separate my side I don't I don't believe it's bad Slit my throat is all I ever *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere out in space, a girl with long navy blue and black hair with blue eyes was laughing. Laughing at her success to end the line of Serenity. She only stops to wonder why no one had ever thought of it before. What better way to kill Sailor Moon then to get in her head? She laughs even more, her dark skin was turning a little red with laughter.  
  
"Now who's next?" A mischievous smile appeared on her lips as she studies the picture closely, "You will follow her into death, lovely."  
  
The picture was of a raven-haired man with stormy blue eyes....  
  
AN: Did it suck? Or was it any good? Oh, if you were wondering, Shitora means Death Tiger. 


End file.
